


kiss and swallow

by seafoamblues



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, Dom Minseok, Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: Alternatively: Catboys In Outer Space. Sehun is lucky to have two Daddies who will take care of him during his heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **other pairings:** mentioned jongin/yifan; brief mention of baekhyun/zitao, suho/yixing and hinted one-sided sehun/yifan
> 
> crossposted from my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/12481.html). you can also read this on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1021932/kiss-and-swallow-exo-hunhan-xiuhun-xiuhunhan-iu-iuhan).
> 
> my first time writing daddy kink. *tear* plus it's catboy au and absolutely no one is surprised. also, they all have pink hair. all of them. because pink hair is awesome.

* * *

 

Sehun can feel himself being watched.  
  
His fingers hover over the keyboard, flicking a pink ear at the mild disturbance. He frowns at the computer screen, his reflection staring back at him.  
  
With a soft sigh, his spins around in his chair and faces the catboy that's watching him from a distance.  
  
"Hyung, you're distracting me."  
  
"Sorry," Lu Han says, unfolding his arms and disappearing around the corner. There's the swish of his pink tail in his wake.  
  
They can all feel it. It's a tension in the circulated air, a ripple in the claustrophobic atmosphere. Sehun is nearing his heat and his mated pair is restless. Lu Han has been clinging to him for the past three days, hanging around while he's working, burying his face into his neck and inhaling his quickly ripening scent. Waiting. Ready to pounce.  
  
Minseok is more subtle; he has lingered around him from afar, watching. Occasionally Sehun will feel a comforting hand on the back of his nape, heavy and possessive, sparking a delicious shiver to run down his spine and make his hair stand on end.  
  
It isn't as though they don't have sex when Sehun's not in heat. But it's _extra special_ when it happens because his tantalizingly sweet scent is irresistible, and he's practically insatiable. But his Daddies take care of him so well. They fill him up in all the right places.  
  
Sehun is lucky to have two Daddies who will take care of him.  
  
It's getting late. Sehun yawns and stretches, counting the hours he's been awake. There is no time in space. They sleep when they must.   
  
Baekhyun and Zitao have already snuck off to their own compartment in the ship's sleeping quarters, and Sehun can vaguely make out the muffled noises of Yifan and Jongin as they do questionable things in the cockpit. Junmyeon, their captain, is probably sleeping peacefully in the mechanic Yixing's arms. Everyone is paired off and calling it a "night."  
  
Sehun's fluffy tail lashes back and forth, his triangular ears perked. He's watched Yifan and Jongin get up to their antics before, hidden behind partially closed doors, and he feels himself getting hard imagining what they're doing. Last time he'd caught them, he saw the cadence of Jongin's lower back muscles framed by Yifan's long, long legs wrapped around his waist as he rolled his hips into the larger catboy. It had been a pretty image indeed; it spiked his arousal and he was nearly cumming at the sight.   
  
He lays his hand over his pants and starts to rub himself, the bulge beneath the fabric growing in length and girth. Sehun shifts in his seat, the slide of his ass cheeks across the plush surface causing his asshole to clench.   
  
His Daddies would scorn him. Lu Han would probably slap his hand away and take care of him himself, giving him a quick handjob to get him off. Minseok wouldn't let anyone touch him and make Sehun cum, or deny him of cumming, just by sounds and sight alone.   
  
Sehun slips his hand into the waistband of his pants and tugs on his swelling cock, running his hand up and down the shaft. The panting from next door increases in intensity and his movements speed up to match each concentrated gasping breath, pumping his cock to full, leaking hardness. Sehun thinks about Jongin fucking Yifan hard and deep, burying his cock to the hilt inside of him. He wonders how tight Yifan is; how warm. He curls his toes and throws his head back, letting a moan slip past his parted pink lips. He licks his lips and closes his eyes, blunt nails scraping along the underside of his cock.  
  
It starts as an itch.  
  
His ass relaxes immediately, back arching as he feels wetness start to form at the seat of his pants. He grinds down on the chair, pushing the heel of his palm against the base of his dick and the top of his balls. With a grunt, he pulls his cock out of his pants, his hand a blur as he chases after his climax and spurts cum all over the keyboard.   
  
He falls back in his chair to catch his breath. His dick doesn't soften like it should because his exertion has awakened his heat. He needs more; he needs to be filled. The slick coating his underwear is uncomfortable and disgusting, only emphasizing his need.   
  
He probably reeks. The entire ship will be able to smell him soon. An enclosed spacecraft comprised entirely of feline hybrids makes it hard to miss.  
  
Lu Han appears at his side, approaching stealthily and silently.  
  
"It's time," Lu Han breathes into the shell of his ear. Sehun's feline counterpart twitches in acknowledgement.   
  
Sehun spares a glance at the drying cum splattered across his workspace as Lu Han hooks their arms together, a hand wrapped around Sehun's wrist, and guides them to their shared room.   
  
Minseok is waiting. He looks small next to the bed; it's bigger than their crewmates' bunks so all three of them can fit. His Daddy is on the shorter side, but his strength is greater than both of theirs combined. He's the most dominant one in bed; he directs everyone either verbally or with body language. His controlling aura demands attention. The sight of him is not out of place to Sehun; he feels the urge to drop to his knees and suck his cock immediately. Daddy always brings him to his knees.   
  
But Lu Han steers Sehun to their bed instead, the catboy licking his lips in want. He must look like a fool, his hard cock hanging out of his pants even as he walked through the deserted corridor with Lu Han, swaying with every movement. His knees fold beneath him as he sits on the bed, ready to be taken care of.  
  
"Baby," Minseok says as he reaches out to touch his cheek, speaking for the first time, and regards him with a tender gaze. Sehun feels like crying.  
  
There's a glint of lust in Minseok's pale blue eyes, however. They flicker down to Sehun's cock.  
  
"Did you touch yourself before your Daddy went to fetch you, baby?"  
  
"He came all over his work station," Lu Han tells him. "I think he heard Jongin and Yifan together."  
  
"Tsk," Minseok tuts. "Do you think your Daddies can't take care of you well enough? Is that why you felt like you had to touch yourself?"  
  
Sehun's cheeks tinge pink with shame. "N-No, Daddy... I'm sorry. I – I made a mistake." He doesn't feel very bad, though, but it hurts him to see disappointment on his Daddy's face.  
  
"It's all right, baby," Lu Han coos. "You Daddies are here now. We'll take care of you, sweetheart."  
  
But Sehun will have to please his Daddies first.  
  
Minseok pulls the rest of Sehun's pants and underwear down from the front and Lu Han takes them off from the back. Lu Han's devious hands slide down his buttocks as he does so, giving the bottom of his cheeks an indulgent squeeze. His other Daddy runs a hand over his smooth thigh, making him shiver and his cock twitch.  
  
Baby knows he isn't deserving of such a reward as sucking Minseok's cock, but Minseok unzips his pants anyway and presents it to him. It's already half-hard and Sehun regards it with an appreciative gaze, stars dancing in his eyes. He wets his pink lips and wraps them round the head of Daddy's cock, taking it in slowly. Sehun closes his eyes and hums around the weight on his tongue with pleasure.  
  
Sehun is so engrossed in pleasuring Daddy that he nearly jerks when Lu Han parts his ass cheeks and licks at his dripping entrance. The catboy in heat moans, mouth full of cock, inwardly cursing Lu Han for his little kitten licks swiping over his sensitive skin. Lu Han loves eating him out when he's in heat, but he starts out as such a tease.  
  
Lu Han's tongue digs deeper, pressing into the puckered hole and giving long, luxurious licks inside. Sehun shudders as he strokes his walls and tries not to lose it, concentrating on both the sensation and the task he's performing.  
  
"You make Daddy feel so good, baby," Minseok rumbles. Sehun whines around his cock, steadily trying to make it to the base. Minseok isn't very big, so it's not that difficult, but there's a slight distraction behind him. He wants to be filled from both ends. He likes to see Minseok lose himself in his pleasure, sometimes abandoning self-control by fucking his mouth with timed thrusts, sometimes uttering shaky sighs and groans of ecstasy. And it's all because of him.  
  
Lu Han's tongue curls and then leaves him. Minseok pulls out, too, making a very sad and confused baby. Sehun gapes at Minseok's still very hard, very wet cock in front of his face, focusing on the veins mapping the soft skin. Then Minseok is moving away; he lets out a plaintive whine.   
  
"Don't worry, baby. I have to get you ready," Minseok says, petting his hair. His Daddies switch places and Lu Han's cock replaces Minseok's.  
  
Lu Han is longer than his other Daddy, giving Sehun a bit more work. Regardless, he bobs his head eagerly, chin pressing up against Lu Han's balls. Lu Han tilts his head back and moans, using his hand to pump the base of his cock where Sehun's lips don't reach.  
  
Minseok's index finger breaches Sehun's hole and he clenches around him instinctively. Minseok's fingers and hands are tiny, but he stretches him well. Sehun doesn't need a lot of stretching because he's so wet, so needy, so ready to be fucked. It's easier when he's in heat. His body is much more accommodating.   
  
Lu Han rolls his hips into Sehun, fucking his mouth after he sucked his cock well. He grabs a fistful of Sehun's hair with his free hand and thrusts into his mouth, holding him in place.  
  
"Give our kitten some milk," Minseok purrs, and Lu Han obeys. His hips stutter, giving his cock a few strokes, and comes inside Sehun's eager mouth.  
  
Sehun swallows it all, enjoying his Daddy's distinctive taste and licks him clean. Minseok pulls his fingers out and eases Sehun back onto his cock, moving him with his hands on Sehun's hips to slide him up and down his shaft. He revels in the slick feeling of his Daddy's cock sliding along his tight wet walls, unable to help the noises that spill from his lips like a broken prayer. He's chanting, "Daddy, Daddy," his mind growing blank except for the constant stimulation of his nerves and each tiny explosion of pleasure he gets whenever his partner moves.  
  
Minseok maneuvers the catboy on his lap to face him. Lu Han runs his hands along the curve of Sehun's back reverently as he bounces on Minseok's lap, panting. His body twists and writhes, close to his orgasm, tightening around Minseok. Minseok pushes past the ring of muscles and thrusts up into him, lifting his hips when Sehun shakes and cums and becomes pliant.   
  
He feels like he's melting; his heart swells with love for his Daddy, full of his cum. But they aren't done yet. He knows what his Daddies have in mind; he'll get another chance to cum, even if they have to wring it out of him. His body trembles from overstimulation, but he knows full well that he's still craving their touch.   
  
He craves both of them. Together.  
  
Lu Han lies down on the bed and takes Sehun in his arms. Sehun slowly sinks down on Lu Han's cock, hard again from watching Minseok fuck him. Lu Han whispers praises in his ear as Minseok puts two fingers in above Lu Han's cock, pressing up and testing the elasticity of Sehun's hole. He'll be stretched so wide and he'll be so full, stuffed with both of his Daddies' cocks. His own cock, trapped between his and Lu Han's bellies, tingles with anticipation.   
  
Minseok aligns his cock with Sehun's already occupied hole and gently pushes the tip in. He takes it slowly, letting his girth do the rest of the stretching, centimeter by centimeter. He is gentle, careful not to hurt his kitten. After minutes of careful patience, Minseok is fully seated inside Sehun.  
  
The long, drawn-out moan that escapes Sehun is muffled by Lu Han's chest.  
  
They start up a steady rhythm, pushing in and out of Sehun, together. His rim is red and glistening with slick and cum and sweat, covered by Minseok's lower half. It doesn't take much until Minseok is stopping with a grunt, releasing inside of his mate, and Lu Han follows. Sehun leaks from his cock onto Lu Han's flat stomach, completely spent.   
  
The trio is a sticky mess when they disentangle, but too tired to do much clean up. Sehun rolls onto his side next to Lu Han and Minseok flanks his other side. They wrap their arms around him and Sehun purrs, content to be cuddled to sleep. Cuddling after their lovemaking sessions is something he always looks forward to, enveloped by his Daddies' comforting bodies.   
  
"You did well, baby," Minseok says, pressing a kiss to his temple. Lu Han kisses his opposite.   
  
"Such a good boy for your Daddies. Go to sleep now, love," Lu Han says, stroking his fingers through Sehun's hair.  
  
Lu Han sings softly to him in the sweet, hushed sound of his native language. It's what Sehun hears last before he drifts off, quietly basking in the blissful assurance that he has two Daddies who will love and take care of him.


End file.
